The Other Side of the Rainbow
by smile1
Summary: KateSawyer one piece. 'It was just sex, sweetheart. 'Just sex,' he repeated. My take on Kate finding out about Sawyer's roll in the hay with Ana Lucia.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series 'LOST' or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **Again, it's been a while since I uploaded a story on this section of the site because, right now, I have two major obsessions, LOST and Prison Break, so I'm trying to divide my time as equally as I can. It's hard sometimes because at times I have more of a craving and ideas to write Prison Break than LOST and vice versa. :) Anyway, I'll let you get to the story, but be sure to skim through the A/N at the bottom. Thanks. :)

**

* * *

**

**The Other Side of the Rainbow**

_''... because sometimes colors fade and roses don't always make it right.''_

Sawyer didn't know why he did it or what he had been thinking, probably nothing; he was led by something else than his head. Beautiful women were his weaknesses, especially the ones that came on to him for no other reason than simply craving another warm body for a quick, or slow, depending on his mood, roll in the hay. A conscienceless thing for him to do because there were never emotions of any kind - besides lust - involved, not on his side anyway. He wasn't good with them and that was why one night stands worked for him; he wasn't the kind for long lasting relationships and all the girls he had had run-ins with in the past hadn't asked him to be, so his slip up with Ana Lucia didn't really come as that much of a surprise to him.

It had always just been a matter of time; she was definitely his type, maybe even a little tougher than he preferred them to be. She had claws and the marks on his back were evidence of that. Normally a thing like that would have him satisfied with himself and smiling smugly until his next rendezvous, but now all these feelings suffocated him and made him wish that he had thought twice about doing it with Ana Lucia; maybe it would have been better, felt better if he hadn't done it. He would have been spared the guilt and regret, foreign kind of emotions to him, so he didn't know what to do about it and that was frustrating, especially because he knew that the reason he felt so bad about what he had done was the thing he'd had with Kate ever since their first run-in on the island. With her emotions were involved, so many of them that he put up a hard front because he felt like he was drowning at times.

She was something different, something that he selfishly didn't want to share or want to lose, but by having done what he had, he was pushing her away from him and toward Jack, who was too reliable to ever do something so wrong, and he was just a little jealous of that. He was never the good guy; there was always someone better out there than him, and in secret, he looked up to people like that just because he would never have the guts to become someone like that. That's why he had gone to Jack to talk about what had gone on between Ana Lucia and him, so Jack could be the better man, set him straight on what he did, maybe even judge him so Sawyer could feel worse and move on. And he felt worse alright, even though Jack stayed remarkably calm, like he had already expected something like that from him, and to be so rightfully judged hit Sawyer harder than he'd thought it would, but he kept on his game face because he knew that she was there, hiding even behind the shadows to keep hers from spilling into his sight. He had sensed her the second she slipped through the hatch's heavy door and walked in on his conversation with Jack, hearing what was never meant to be heard by her ears.

He didn't know why he cared so much, though he knew that that didn't really matter; it was more important that he cared and felt a pang of something go through him when he no longer saw her out of the corner of his eye. Jack didn't notice while Sawyer pretended not to and he kept it up until he saw her again, sitting on the beach, a certified island girl in her baggy chocolate shorts, snug fitting ocean colored long sleeves and by the wind undone locks. He didn't know what she smelled like before the island, but now she smelled like nothing but the ocean and he thought it suited her sense of adventure. He pocketed his hands en moved closer.

Kate had pulled her knees all the way up to her chest, feeling sick to her stomach because of the visual his words had left her with. It was easy to imagine because she had lain on the jungle ground with him on top of her, straddling her hips with his, pinning her hands into the dirt with his. She had known the intensity of that moment, of that something between them and of the way his fingers had touched and pressed and his eyes had bored into hers. She knew that her loss of breath could be blamed on all of that, and she had liked the way their bodies had fit together and how he had been so close, though it had also intimidated her because he had looked like the kind of man that could hurt her if she'd let him. And she had; she had opened up to him too much, a too easy target. Much too easy... With eyes open wide she had fallen for his unyielding charm and boyish dimples. He could make her feel good, but he could make her feel even worse even better.

She hugged her knees and blinked away the tears, not wanting to cry over milk that she'd known would spill sooner or later, and when she sensed him close behind her, she blinked even harder.

''I missed ya pretty face today, Freckles,'' he commented, knowing damn well that she had purposely stayed away from him today. ''Giving me the silence treatment, are you, sweetheart?'' he went on, not having expected her to say anything in the first place. ''You might wanna shed some light on what I did to deserve that, sweetheart.'' He was keeping the conversation going, pushing for some kind of reaction.

''Go away, Sawyer,'' she demanded softly, even though she knew better than to believe that he would just give in to her request.

He sighed, knowing what was to come, and crouched down in front of her. ''Look, Kate, I'm sorry.''' Her eyes fluttered over to his, small and glistening, like he'd never seen them before. ''I saw you at the hatch,'' he let her know.

''I never knew you and Jack were so close.'' She blinked and looked at his chest before going on, ''He had feelings for her, you know?''

''Well, I felt a little something for her, too, and unlike the good and patient doctor, I need more than wholesome chitchat to get me going. I don't think he minds leftovers anyway.''

''You're a pig.'' Her eyes lit up in aggravation and she started to get up, only managing to get halfway before he snatched her by the wrist and roughly pulled her back down. ''You're only saying that because it wasn't you that-''

''You can never just be serious about something, can you?''

He drew her arm against his abdomen as he tightened his hold on her. ''My serious face doesn't really do anything for me.''

''I think you have more not going for you,'' she said to his face when he pulled her even closer.

''Huh, guess Ana Lucia didn't share your opinion on that then.'' He smiled and she lowered her eyes again. ''Yeah, guess that means you two are meant for each other.''

''It was just sex, sweetheart. ''Just sex,'' he repeated. ''I don't see why it's such a big deal.''

''Because you weren't planning on telling me,'' she told him.

''Because it's none of your beeswax who I sleep with, sweetheart.''

''Fair enough,'' she said and twisted her arm from his. ''Sleep with every other girl on the island; I don't care.'' Both her hands fell to the ground, planning on pushing herself up, but she hesitated and in a split second she brought her hands back up and she pushed him instead, a quick and firm shove. He fell backwards and reached for her and, taking her with him. Kate landed on top of him with a soundless thud, though he did hear the gasp she let out in surprise. ''Now why did you go and do that for, Freckles?'' And before she could answer or get back at him in any way he flipped her onto her back, gaining back all of his control when he straddled her with one hand pinning hers down and the other applying light pressure to her stomach to keep her in place. ''So I take it you're angry,'' he remarked with another smile.

''Get off me, Sawyer,'' she said, turning her head away, though her hands remained lifeless, one at her side and one just below her breasts.

''Hey, you got yourself into this.''

''You had sex with Ana Lucia,'' she rationalized.

And again he smiled. ''You know, jealousy don't look too good on you.''

''I'm not jealous.''

''If you say so, darlin'.'' He loosened his hold on her and she immediately pushed him off of her, getting into a sitting position while he stayed on his knees a few feet away, looking at her from beneath his dirty blond locks. ''Well, hell girl, you don't have to get violent with me. If you wanna get back at me you can always jump in the sack with Jack; he needs a good lay even more than I did.''

''I'm better than that.'' She locked eyes with him. ''He's better than that.''

''Right, I forgot,'' he began while getting up, ''he's a saint and you've been acting like one just so you won't fall off the pedestal he's got you on.''

''Why did it have to be Ana Lucia?''

He took a few more steps towards her, now looking down on her. ''Why does it have to be Jack?''

''Who's jealous now?'' she asked.

He grit his teeth and all she said was, ''Now you know how I feel.''

He chuckled and nodded his head. ''Okay, Sassafras, you might have one on me, but that don't mean you're better at me at these little games we've been playing.''

''Not better, but definitely just as good,'' she replied with a smile that bordered on playful.

He countered her smile with an asymmetric one of his own before offering her his hand and helping her up, their argument close to being left for what it was, although she picked it up one more time once he had let go of her hand. ''I really could care less who you do it with because I bet you feel nothing. I didn't when-'' She quickly bit her lip, her glance tumbling downwards.

He licked his lips, acknowledging her mistake with his own. ''Well, I'm normally not much for leftovers myself, but in your case, I'd be more than willing to make an exception.''

She started to move backwards, needing the space between them. ''I can't.''

''And why is that?''

She shrugged. ''Because I would feel something.''

She turned, kept her head down and walked away from him.

_Yes, she would feel something and he thought that he already did._

* * *

**Please review? (: **Before you leave a review, if you'd be so kind to do that 'cause I really appreciate your opinions, I'd just like to let you know, though I really don't have to,that this was my take on Kate finding out about Sawyer sleeping with Ana Lucia. And the story didn't turn out at all how I would have liked it to, but I hope that the aspect of what they're feeling comes through just a little and that you also get the lighter side and see it as somewhat of a 'game'. I'd like to thank you again for reading and I hope inspiration hits me again soon, but be sure to check out my Prison Break (other) stories, too, if you have the time and interest. :)


End file.
